1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the sport of golf, and includes a device to improve the golf swing of the player that assists the user in developing a correct backswing, downswing and follow through. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable golf swing training device with an anchor assembly that allows a golfer to use a door to practice his/her swing. A hook also allows the device to be anchored to a free standing pole.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The very popular sport of golf entails a very complex motion to swing a golf club so as to either propel a golf ball a maximum distance in a desired direction, or to propel the golf ball a carefully controlled distance in a precisely determined direction. Almost all golf players strive to improve their skill at the game, and improved skill generally leads to increased enjoyment of the game.
Despite the complexity of the golf swing, the usual game of golf typically entails a relatively small number of swings or strokes, generally in the range of 70 to 100 or so, and about a third of these are putting strokes that require an entirely different technique. Because of variations in topography on a golf course, few of the remaining swings are the truly repetitive swings needed for skill improvement. Thus even the most dedicated of golf players must usually resort to off-course practice to improve their golf skills.
Many golf players make use of golf driving ranges, which allow the player to practice repetitive swings under virtually identical conditions. While such practice is undoubtedly valuable, it requires a trip, sometimes of some considerable distance, to a golf driving range. Furthermore, simple repetition, as at a driving range, does not assure that the swing is being performed correctly. As a result, many golf training devices have been developed for use in the home (or the garage or backyard) to assist a golf player to improve his/her golf skill.
These devices, unfortunately, are often quite complex, require assembly and are not easily transported (e.g., on a business trip).
To be useful for the greatest possible number of golf players, a golf training device should also be inexpensive, should not occupy much space in the home when not in use, and should be quickly and easily set up for use, and quickly and easily disassembled after use.
Perfecting the golf backswing—the initial part of the golf swing, in which the golfer swings the golf club to a position above and in front of the trailing shoulder (the right shoulder for a right handed golfer) to begin the swing—is an often-neglected activity in efforts to improve one's golf skill, yet many golf teachers consider the backswing to be the key to a good golf swing. A consistently good swing cannot be developed if the backswing is poor or inconsistent. Therefore, there is a need for an effective training device to assist golfers in perfecting their backswing.
Ideally, such a training device should also provide assistance in perfecting the downswing-the phase of the golf swing immediately following the backswing, where the golfer brings the golf club down from the position at the top or end of the backswing to the position of impact on the golf ball. Such a device could thus assist golf players both in the perfection of their backswing and the transition to the downswing.
Furthermore, golf players, in striving to improve their golf swing, must learn to use their non-dominant arm and shoulder muscles to produce the major force of the golf swing, particularly of the downswing, and to counteract the tendency to let the dominant side take over. That is, a right-hand-dominant golf player must train himself/herself to use the left arm and shoulder to produce most of the power of the golf swing. Proper use of the non-dominant arm and shoulder must be imprinted on the golf player, and an ideal golf swing training device should assist the user in strengthening the musculature of the non-dominant side, and make the use of the non-dominant side, to provide most of the golf swing's power, a reflexive action. The dominant-side musculature does, of course, provide important power to the golf swing, in the impact and post-impact phases of the swing.
Accordingly, there is a significant and important unmet need in the field of golf training for proper golf swing plane training, and more particularly for a device that is simple yet effective and addresses the issues of development of muscle memory in the upper body for proper lead-side dominance to produce a smooth, consistent and controllable swing plane.